


local possum hugs stuffed animal; thinks about chinchilla rights

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Gen, Stuffed Toys, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: puri who are youuuuuuuuuu i didn't want to accidentally gift this to a strangerpuri found!
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	local possum hugs stuffed animal; thinks about chinchilla rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



> ~~puri who are youuuuuuuuuu i didn't want to accidentally gift this to a stranger~~ puri found!


End file.
